Instants, de Bruxi
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Un instante puede ser decisivo, mágico incluso, dejándonos saber que el resto de nuestro futuro se verá influenciado fuertemente por lo que en él ocurra.
1. Ornament

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Fireeflower**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

**Nota de autor: **¡espero que les guste!

* * *

_Instants_

**Ornament**

El imponente castillo estaba en penumbras, tan solo alumbrado por unas pocas lámparas. Kanna avanzaba a paso lento, con la mirada fija en el frente, sin ver nada realmente, tan solo dejándose llevar por sus pequeños pies descalzos. El espejo firmemente sujeto entre sus manos, contra su pecho—. Kanna. —Detuvo sus pasos y se volvió, viendo a Kagura avanzando hacia ella—. ¿Adónde vas?—No contestó. ¿Que a donde iba? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Simplemente vagaba sin rumbo. Kagura se encogió de hombros—. Naraku quiere que vigiles a Kohaku, al parecer ya no se fía de mí—dijo con burla. La niña simplemente dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Kagura se encogió de hombros otra vez y desapareció.

Halló al muchacho sentado sobre la baranda del castillo, observando la lejanía. Se puso a su lado, fijando la vista en la misma dirección—. Kanna—saludó, sin siquiera mirarla. Sabía que la niña no le contestaría.

—El sol—Kohaku parpadeó y la miró, ligeramente sorprendido—, parece fuego. —El chico clavó de nuevo la vista en el horizonte y asintió.

—Sí, parece fuego—murmuró, evocando en su mente a Kirara. Algo en su pecho dolió al acordarse de la gatita ¿estaría bien? ¿Y su hermana?

—El fuego quema. —Kohaku ladeó la cabeza. ¿Estaba Kanna iniciando una conversación?

—Depende—replicó—. A veces, resulta simplemente cálido. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Saltó de la baranda y la cogió de la mano, instándola a seguirlo. Sencillamente, Kanna se dejó llevar.

Atravesaron la mitad del castillo hasta el jardín. Allí, Kohaku se detuvo y se arrodilló en el suelo, comenzando a coger flores. Kanna lo observaba inexpresiva, sin hacer o decir nada, como era su naturaleza—. Vamos. —Kohaku tiró de su mano y la obligó a arrodillarse a su lado y a soltar el espejo. No le gustaba que Kanna fuese tan cerrada y callada. Vale, era la nada, pero era una niña.

Kanna rodó los ojos, viendo como el chico le llenaba el regazo de flores azules. Tenía que reconocer que eran bonitas. Luego, se fijó en como cogía otro montoncito y les cortaba los tallos, hasta dejarlos todos a la misma altura. Vacilante, Kanna tomó una de las flores entre sus manos y le cortó un trozo del tallo, dejándola a un lado. Luego tomó otra, repitiendo la operación. Enseguida se vio a sí misma ayudando a Kohaku a armar un ramo.

El muchacho castaño le sonrió, y Kanna sintió algo nuevo crecer en su interior. Con un movimiento delicado, Kohaku llevó la mano a una de las flores que adornaban su pelo, a los lados de su cabeza, y se la quitó, para seguidamente colocarle una de las bonitas flores azules que habían recogido—. Un toque de color nunca viene mal. —La sonrisa seguía adornando sus facciones y Kanna sintió crecer aquella calidez en su pecho—. Te queda bien, deberías probar a llevar colores más alegres. —Kohaku se levantó y se fue, con el ramo entre sus brazos. Kanna se quedó viendo como desaparecía de su vista. Agarró el espejo nuevamente, apretándolo contra su pequeño cuerpo.

Una tenue sonrisa asomó a sus labios, a la vez que la extraña calidez subía hasta sus mejillas.

Tal vez, sí pudiese sentir algo, después de todo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **550 palabras, pueden llamarle intento de drabble, si quieren jeje… ¿adivinará el destinatario quién soy? ¡Y anímense a entrar en el foro! ¡Sonrisas y carcajadas garantizadas! (?).

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Paragraphs

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de autor: **Uno más ¡disfrútenlo!

_To my secret friend._

**Paragraphs**

InuYasha bufó, mirando de reojo para Kagome. La chica estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Y no sabía por qué. Bueno, sí, sabía el motivo principal: ayer se había escapado de nuevo para ir a ver a Kikyô. Pero no entendía a qué venía tanta ira contra él. Es decir, no es como si hubiera ido a ver a su amante… —Oye, InuYasha. —Volvió la cabeza a Miroku—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre Kagome y tú?

—Nada—contestó automáticamente. Miroku hizo una mueca. InuYasha suspiró—. Ayer fui… a ver a Kikyô ¡para nada raro! ¡Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien!—Miroku negó con la cabeza.

Al poco divisaron una aldea y decidieron parar a pernoctar en ella. Gracias a dios, habían conseguido suficiente dinero en su último "trabajo" como para poder permitirse un par de habitaciones. Aún quedaban unas horas hasta que anocheciera, y pocas veces tenían oportunidad de visitar una aldea en condición de viajeros normales y corrientes. Así que Miroku, Sango y Shippô no desaprovecharon la oportunidad—. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Kagome?

—No, gracias, prefiero descansar. —Sango asintió, la abrazó y acompañada de Miroku y Shippô salió de la posada. Kagome los vio irse para luego girarse a InuYasha, con el ceño fruncido—. Podrías haberte ido con ellos.

—Keh ¿y entonces quién te protegería?

—No necesito tu protección, puedo defenderme perfectamente yo solita.

—Sí, claro. —La furibunda mirada que le lanzó la muchacha lo hizo callarse. Gruñó. Vio de reojo como Kagome se acomodaba contra la pared de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en las manos. Gruñó de nuevo—. Oye, Kagome…

—Estoy leyendo, InuYasha. —Volvió a gruñir.

—Ya, pero…

—No me interrumpas. —Apretó la mandíbula. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse. No le gustaba que lo ignorasen, menos ella.

—Escúchame…

—¡No me interrumpas!—InuYasha estalló. Se plantó de un salto delante de ella y le arrebató el libro.

—¡Pues no me ignores! ¡Agh! ¡Eres una tonta!—Kagome enfureció.

—¡Pues si tan tonta soy no sé qué haces conmigo! ¡Lárgate de una vez con Kikyô!—¿Cuándo había entrado Kikyô en la conversación?

—¡No seas cría! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto! ¡Eres una caprichosa!—Al instante, el olor salino de las lágrimas lo golpeó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

—Ka-Kagome…

—¡Idiota!—La arrancó el libro de las manos y se lo lanzó. Logró esquivarlo, pero cuando la buscó con la mirada, Kagome ya se alejaba—. ¡Ojalá fueras como Roran!—Alcanzó a oír que murmuraba. Parpadeó, confundido. ¿Roran? ¡¿Quién mierda era Roran?! ¡¿Un hombre por el que Kagome sentía algo?! ¡¿Algún pretendiente estúpido de su época?!

La sangre le hirvió y apretó los puños. Su vista se dirigió involuntariamente al libro tirado y abierto en el suelo. Tratando de calmarse y de dejar de pensar en el tal Roran (al cual no conocía pero que ya tenía unas ganas locas de matar) se agachó y tomó el libro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué Kagome lo ignoraría por un mísero libro? Lo puso frente a él y, con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a leer:

_[…] También observaba a Katrina: se dio cuenta de que, mientras trabajaba, su buen humor inicial iba dando paso a una irritación cada vez mayor. Frotaba las manchas de la ropa una y otra vez, pero no conseguía gran cosa. Fruncía el ceño con gesto adusto y además frustrado. Al fin lanzó el trozo de tela con fuerza contra la tabla de lavar, salpicando todo de agua, y se apoyó en la tina con los labios apretados._

InuYasa acentuó su ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía de especial que una mujer lavase ropa? ¡Era algo completamente normal! Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo, a ver si encontraba algo más interesante. Como Kagome lo hubiese ignorado por algo tan trivial…

_Roran se levantó del tronco y se acercó a ella._

¡Un momento! ¿Roran? ¡¿Kagome lo había comparado con el personaje de un estúpido libro?! ¡¿Le parecía mejor alguien inventado que él?! Apretó el agarre en torno al libro y siguió leyendo, dispuesto a averiguar por qué Kagome prefería a un maldito personaje de un libro antes que a él:

—_Déjame a mí—le dijo._

—_No es apropiado—repuso ella._

—_Tonterías. Ve a sentarte. Yo terminaré… Vete._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

—_No. Eres tú quien debería descansar, no yo. Además, esto no es trabajo para un hombre._

_Él soltó un bufido de burla._

—_¿Quién lo dice? El trabajo de un hombre, y el de una mujer consiste en hacer lo que haya que hacer. Ahora ve a sentarte; te sentirás mejor cuando descanses los pies._

¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro! El trabajo de un hombre era proteger y el de una mujer obedecer. Esa idiota ¿de verdad le gustaban los hombres así de debiluchos?—. _Tal vez por eso prefiere a Roran, InuYasha, porque lo que tú llamas debilidad para ella es consideración._ —Movió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. ¿Era un desconsiderado? ¿Kagome estaba enfadada con él porque creía que no la tomaba en cuenta? Siguió leyendo:

—_Roran, estoy bien._

—_No seas tonta._

_El chico intentó apartarla con suavidad de la tina, pero ella se negó a moverse._

—_No está bien—protestó—. ¿Qué pensará la gente?—preguntó, haciendo un gesto en dirección a los hombres que se afanaban por el fangoso camino de delante de la tienda._

—_Que piensen lo que quieran. Soy yo quien se ha casado contigo, no ellos. Si creen que soy menos hombre por ayudarte, entonces es que son idiotas._

Se sonrojó un poco al leer la palabra _casado_. Aunque, debía admitir que el tipo tenía un punto: si Kagome necesitase su ayuda, él no dudaría y la ayudaría. Como su mujer…

—¡¿Pero qué narices estoy pensando?!—exclamó en voz alta. Kagome no era nada suyo… Continuó leyendo:

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada. Aparta. Venga, vamos, fuera de aquí._

—_Pero…_

—_No pienso discutir. Si no vas a sentarte, te voy a llevar a la fuerza hasta allí y te voy a atar a ese tronco._

_Ella lo miró con expresión divertida._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí. ¡Fuera!_

_Al ver que continuaba resistiéndose, Roran soltó un bufido de exasperación._

—_Eres tozuda ¿eh?_

—_Mira quién habla. Una mula podría aprender mucho de ti._

—_¿De mí? No soy yo el testarudo._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aquella discusión le resultaba familiar. Solo tuvo que imaginarse a una testaruda Kagome negándose a su petición de huir/esconderse cuando había peligro y a él insistiéndole.

Después, volvió a fruncir el ceño. Así que… ¿Kagome quería que fuese más amable y considerado con ella? ¡Pero si ya lo era! Admitía que a veces se pasaba de bruto, pero es que no sabía cómo ser delicado. Nadie le había enseñado a serlo, menos con una mujer.

Cerró el libro con un golpe seco. Miró de forma intensa el lugar por el que Kagome había desaparecido. Tras pensarlo, decidió que le demostraría a esa niña que sí podía ser amable.

¡Y que conste que lo hacía por orgullo! A él le importaba un comino lo que ella pensase de él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de medio asaltar a Miroku y amenazarlo con dejarlo sin descendencia como mencionase una sola palabra a Sango o a Shippô, se había dirigido a su "objetivo". Una vez en su posesión, lo guardó en la manga de su haori y olfateó el aire, en busca del olor a jazmines de Kagome.

La encontró caminando tranquilamente por la aldea. Torció la boca, con desaprobación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Bajó al suelo de un salto y la agarró de la muñeca. Kagome dio un grito, asustada—. Ven. —Tiró de ella, obligándola a seguirlo. Tras la sorpresa inicial, abrió la boca, para protestar.

—¡Suéltame!—No le hizo caso y siguió tirando de ella. La arrastró por media aldea hasta llegar a una zona despejada de gente. Allí la soltó y se volvió, clavando sus dorados orbes en los chocolates de la chica—. ¿Se puede saber qué…

—Ten. —Con la vista desviada a un lado y sonrojado, le extendió el objeto que recién había comprado. Kagome no entendía nada.

—¿Qué…

—¡Es para ti, tonta!—gritó InuYasha, poniéndoselo en las manos.

—¿Uh?—Todavía sin comprender nada, Kagome observó el pequeño objeto: era una cinta para el pelo, de color verde claro, como la falda de su uniforme—. InuYasha…

—El otro día dijiste que el pelo te molestaba cuando hacía mucho viento—dijo de forma brusca.

—Oh. —Miró para la cinta, para InuYasha, a la cinta y luego de nuevo a InuYasha, sin poder creérselo. Entonces una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se apresuró a amarrarse el pelo: no como solía hacerlo cuando se vestía de sacerdotisa, sino como a ella le gustaba ponérselo en su época; enrolló la cinta en el pelo y armó un bonito lazo. InuYasha observaba todos sus movimientos de reojo, semi hipnotizado—. ¿Y bien?—preguntó Kagome, una vez acabado el peinado, ladeando la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Él asintió.

—Bien, así ya no te quejarás tanto. —Le dio la espalda, arrugando la nariz: a él le gustaba muchísimo más su rebelde e indomable cabello negro suelto. Le encantaba la forma graciosa en la que las puntas se le rizaban por la más mínima alteración.

Sus orejitas se movieron al percibir los pasos de Kagome acercarse. Se giró, y ya no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla: los ahora dulces y adictivos labios femeninos hicieron contacto con los suyos, presionándose contra ellos. Kagome se separó de él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras el hanyô solo se quedaba ahí, embobado y sonrojado—. Gracias, InuYasha.

—Keh. —Desvió la vista, permitiendo que se apoyara en su hombro y entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos. Luego, carraspeó—. Ahora… ¿Soy mejor que el tal Roran?—Kagome abrió los ojos, para inmediatamente estallar en carcajadas.

Antes de que a InuYasha le diese tiempo a protestar, lo abrazó por el cuello, volviendo a besarlo. Tonto y celoso medio demonio. ¿Todo por un personaje ficticio? Aunque… quizás… debería agradecerle a _Chris_ por haberlo inventado.

InuYasha solo la abrazó, estrechándola por su pequeña cintura. Tal vez, debería ser considerado y amable con Kagome más a menudo.

Si siempre iba a agradecerle así…

**Fin Paragraphs**

**Nota de autor: **no pregunten de donde salió eso, solo salió. Después de días y días rompiéndome las pocas neuronas que me quedan, este es el resultado. ¡Ah! Y pásense por el foro, sus vidas serán más emocionantes si lo hacen (?).


	3. Silver

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de autor: **y aquí les va el tercero. ¡Entreténganse!

_To my secret friend._

* * *

**Silver**

El frío le caló los huesos y se abrazó a sí mismo. Los dientes le castañetearon y respiró hondo. Su aliento se convertía en un vaho helado nada más salir de su boca. Se acurrucó aún más contra la pared de la cueva y miró de reojo para su acompañante. Estaba, como siempre, inexpresiva e inalterable. A pesar del frío que hacía, ella no parecía notarlo siquiera—. ¿No tienes frío?—le preguntó, harto del vacío silencio, tan solo roto por el silbido del viento. Ella se giró a mirarlo, sin revelar nada, como siempre, volviendo enseguida la vista al frente.

Kohaku resopló, fastidiado. Acababa de llevar a cabo la última misión que Naraku le había encomendado: destruir a unos yôkais rata de fuego y llevarle la piel. Para qué la quería, era un misterio para el exterminador, aunque suponía que el ver como InuYasha salía medianamente ileso cada vez que lo atacaba, tenía algo que ver.

Cansado por la pelea, le había pedido a Kanna que pararan a descansar. La niña se limitó a señalarle la cueva y allí se encontraban ahora, atrapados por culpa de una repentina ventisca que estalló casi nada más entrar.

Kohaku estaba empezando a pensar que los dioses tenían algo contra él.

Con una mueca, estiró los músculos y los huesos, entumecidos por la helada. Miró de reojo para Kanna. Seguía quieta en el mismo lugar, con los ojos fijos en la _nada_. Quiso reír por su mal chiste, pero supuso que ella no lo entendería. Suspiró largamente y, haciéndole caso a su conciencia, agarró una de las pieles que había recogido y la dejó caer sobre los hombros y la cabeza de Kanna. Ella se volvió a mirarlo. Él se encogió de hombros—. Supuse que tenías frío. —Kanna asintió y siguió mirando al frente. Con agrado, Kohaku vio como el imperceptible temblor en las blanquecinas manos se detenía y como los labios pálidos de la niña recuperaban algo de consistencia.

Aliviado, volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, pegando las rodillas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando en ellas la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Enseguida se vio inmerso en una especie de duermevela, en el que, si bien no dormía, al menos su cuerpo descansaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando Kanna lo llamó, afuera estaba oscuro—. La tormenta ya paró. —Kohaku bostezó, frotándose los ojos—. Vamos. —Rascándose las pecas de la nariz, echó un vistazo al interior de la cueva, apesadumbrado por tener que salir de nuevo al frío helado del exterior.

Recogió las pieles de rata de fuego y siguió a Kanna, quien ya iba unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su altura y elevó la vista al cielo: la luna brillaba con fuerza e intensidad, brindándoles una buena, aunque fría, luz.

Kohaku no pudo evitar comparar a la luna con Kanna: frías, blancas, inexpresivas, inmutables, quietas.

No es que le cayese mal Kanna, pero le ponía nervioso la falta de sentimientos en una niña tan pequeña: no reía, no se enfadaba, no montaba rabietas…

Quizás… ¿él podría cambiar eso? Miró de reojo para ella, a la nieve bajo sus pies y luego de nuevo a la luna. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió.

Kanna se detuvo en cuanto sintió algo golpearla. Sin variar la expresión de sus ojos negros como el carbón, se volvió, llevando la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Está frío—susurró, mirándose los restos de nieve en su mano. Levantó la vista. Kohaku estaba con la mano estirada hacia ella, sonriendo.

Lo vio agacharse, manipular algo en el suelo, y otra vez la misma sensación fría impactó en su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Kohaku estaba en la misma posición de antes—. ¡Vamos!—exclamó—. ¡Defiéndete!—dijo, lanzándole otra bola de nieve. Kanna parpadeó, mientras el proyectil daba en su pecho. Kohaku hizo una mueca—. Así no es divertido…

—¿Divertido?—Kohaku asintió.

—Se supone que tienes que devolvérmelas. —dijo, rascándose la nuca. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, con una mirada suspicaz—. ¿Nunca has jugado a lanzar bolas de nieve?

—No. —Kohaku suspiró ante la falta de respuesta de la niña. Dándose por vencido, recogió su petate del suelo, cuando la voz de Kanna lo interrumpió—. ¿Es… divertido?—Kohaku se volvió, sorprendido. Asintió. Vio como Kanna se arrodillaba en el suelo, cubierto de una gruesa capa de fría nieve, y la tocaba con la punta de sus finos y pequeños dedos. Con una sonrisa, se acercó y se agachó delante de ella.

—Así, mira. —Cogió un puñado abundante de nieve y comenzó a amasarlo entres sus manos, hasta formar una bola. Kanna lo observó con atención e intentó imitarlo. Kohaku dejó su bola a un lado—. Ven. —La obligó a dejar el espejo a un lado y la puso delante de él, entre sus rodillas. Agarró con delicadeza las frágiles manos blancas entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarlas, para hacer una perfecta bola de nieve.

Kanna bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas. Las manos de Kohaku, comparadas con las de ella, eran grandes y cálidas, y la hacían sentirse bien. Observó cómo Kohaku movía sus manos suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperlas—. Está frío. —Kohaku sonrió.

—Ya. Es nieve. ¡Listo!—Separó sus manos de las de ella, dejando una bola de nieve en ellas. Kanna dejó de sentir la calidez de las manos del muchacho. Miró para las suyas, con la bola, y luego a Kohaku—. Tirámela. —Kanna obedeció. Su mano soltó la bola en dirección al chico, al tiempo que Kohaku hacía lo mismo hacia ella. La bola dio en el pecho de Kohaku, dejando su traje de exterminador húmedo de nieve. La del chico fue a parar a su hombro. Kohaku la instó a hacer otra bola, y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, obedeció.

Al cabo de un rato, Kohaku se dejó caer en la nieve y observó con una sonrisa para Kanna, quien se miraba las manos enrojecidas por el frío. Sin embargo, en su interior, la niña sentía calor, un calor inexplicable para ella, pero agradable. Miró para Kohaku, quien se levantó, recogiendo el petate con las pieles, olvidado sobre la nieve, y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Su cuerpo se movió solo. Recogió el espejo, apretándolo contra su pecho y siguiendo al muchacho. Kohaku la guió hasta el interior de un pequeño bosque. Escudriñó la oscuridad hasta encontrar una pendiente. Trepó por ella, ayudando a Kanna en el proceso. La niña, siguiendo sin saber por qué, se dejaba llevar.

Llegaron arriba. Kohaku se adelantó, satisfecho, observando el disco brillante que era la luna en el cielo. Kanna se puso a su lado, mirando al frente—. Mira. —Kohaku señaló la luna y luego hacia abajo. Kanna siguió la dirección de su dedo.

Si en ese momento hubiese podido sentir algo, sin ninguna duda se habría quedado sin respiración.

La imponente luna llena y las pequeñas estrellas derramaban su potente luz sobre la nieve del suelo, haciendo que esta resplandeciese. Parecía un río de plata.

—Mi hermana y yo siempre nos escapábamos las noches en las que nevaba, en luna llena, para ver esto. —La nostalgia que destilaba la voz la hizo mirarlo. Kohaku contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa no muy alegre.

No supo el qué, ni nunca lo sabría, pero algo la impulsó a hablar—. Es hermoso. —Kohaku giró el rostro hacia ella, sonriendo con complicidad.

En el fondo, sabía que Kanna sí podía sentir.

Solo había que darle un empujoncito.

**Fin Silver**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **ustedes dirán. Yo me dedico a escribir, ustedes a opinar y la persona a la que va dedicado esto a dejarme review.

Sepan que pude terminarlo gracias a la canción Lost November, de Diaura.

Pásense por el foro, serán más felices en cuanto lo hagan (?).


	4. Leaves

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de autor:** y el siguiente. Léanlo (es una orden) (?).

_To my secret friend_

* * *

**Leaves**

* * *

Calor, calor, calor.

¡HACÍA CALOR!

¿He mencionado ya que hacía un horrendo e insoportable calor?

Mierda.

¿Quién cojones le mandaba a ella salir así vestida con el p* calor que hacía ese día?

Maldito Sengoku y malditos aldeanos puritanos, rígidos de moral.

Necesitaba unos shorts, una minifalda, un bikini ¡ALGO que la ayudase a soportar el estúpido calor!

Oh, esperen, todo eso estaba en su casa.

500 años en el futuro.

¿Por qué a ella? Claro que intentó aligerar un poco la ropa que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, léase quitarse la parte de de abajo de su traje de sacerdotisa y reconvertir la de arriba en un vestido corto.

¿Qué ocurrió? Pues que en cuanto puso un pie fuera de su casa ¡todos los jodidos habitantes de la aldea en la que vivía se volvieron a mirarla escandalizados!

_¿Seguro que es una sacerdotisa?_ decían. _Es una desvergonzada_, clamaron las mujeres. ¿Y qué culpa tenía ella de que sus maridos fuesen unos pervertidos? ¡Hasta Miroku le insinuó que se tapase! ¿En serio?

Oh, ya por no hablar de la reacción de su celoso, posesivo y explosivo esposo. ¡Prácticamente la arrastró por media aldea, con ella pataleando, hasta la cabaña que compartían! La tanda de _siéntates_ que recibió fue la más cruenta que se haya visto nunca por esos lugares. ¡Pero es que el muy desconsiderado no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así! ¡Se vestía como le daba la puñetera y real gana! ¡Ella no era una tímida y remilgada mujer de la era Sengoku! ¡Era una chica moderna del siglo XXI! ¡Y si hacía calor y quería ir ligerita de ropa pues iba y punto! ¡Como si se quería pasear en pelota picada por el bosque adelante!

Hasta que apareció la voz de la razón en forma de una amable y paciente ancianita: Kaede—. No puedes salir así, niña.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Antes me veían con ropa parecida y nadie decía nada!

—Antes eras una chiquilla que apenas paraba en la aldea porque tenías una importante misión que cumplir. Ahora, en cambio, eres una mujer casada y la futura sacerdotisa de la aldea en cuanto yo falte. Tienes que dar una imagen. —Bufó, exasperada, pero le prometió a la vieja señora ponerse algo más recatado.

Pero ni siquiera la corta yukata rosa pálido lograba mitigar del todo las habladurías y los murmullos ¡y todo porque enseñaba las piernas! Si supieran que en realidad fue… —. ¡Señora Kagome!—La dulce voz de Rin la devolvió a la tierra—. ¿Cree que con esto será suficiente?—Echó un vistazo a la cesta de Rin y asintió.

—Creo que sí. Llévaselas a la abuela Kaede. —Rin la miró.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo me quedaré un rato más por aquí. _No me apetece ver la cara de pervertidos que ponen a mi paso ni oírlos llamarme fulana por enésima vez en el día_. —Rin le dijo adiós y se fue de vuelta a la aldea. Kagome suspiró y se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol, tirándose en el suelo de cualquier manera, con su propia cesta al lado. Cerró los ojos y bostezó, mientras echaba su larga melena azabache hacia atrás, esparcida sobre la verde hierba, dejando así su nuca libre a la casi nula brisa que flotaba en el ambiente.

Terminó de acomodarse y abrió sus ojos marrones, observando las hojas amarillentas del árbol que la resguardaba. La nostalgia la invadió: si sus cálculos no fallaban, no faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Sôta ¿cómo estaría su hermanito? ¿Le estaría yendo bien en su primer año en la secundaria? ¿Seguiría de novio con Hitomi? ¿La echaría de menos? ¡Menuda pregunta! ¡Pues claro que la echaría de menos! ¿Sobreviviría el pobre sin los sabios consejos de su hermana mayor?

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios y se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas saliesen a flote. Echaba de menos su casa, a su familia, a sus amigas ¡demonios! ¡Incluso echaba de menos el instituto! Pero había tomado una decisión. Cuando saltó por el pozo para volver al Sengoku lo hizo con convicción, con la certeza de que no iba a poder regresar a su hogar.

No se arrepentía de haber vuelto y menos aún de haberlo hecho por InuYasha, porque, en su fuero interno, sabía que no habría podido soportar vivir sin él.

Pero había días, días como aquel, en los que no podía evitar sentir nostalgia de todas aquellas personas a las que había dejado atrás.

* * *

—Maldita Kagome… ¡Me las pagarás, mujer del demonio!—gritó cierto hanyô, sobándose su maltratada espalda mientras reparaba el enorme agujero que su dulce y nada temperamental esposa (nótese el sarcasmo) había abierto en el suelo de su casa usándolo a él.

Luego, suspiró. Kagome llevaba unos días de lo más rara y esquiva, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue la escenita de hoy ¡¿a qué mujer decente y casada se le ocurría salir con las pintas con las que había salido ella?! A él tenía que tocarle la más cabezota e irracional de todas. Su corazón no pudo mantenerse fiel a aquel amor que sintió por Kikyô ¡nooooooo! Tenía que inclinarse por una niña infantil y chillona que no hacía más que gritarle y mandarlo al suelo.

Pero ¡maldición! Cómo la amaba. Aquellos tres años que pasó sin ella fueron como el mismísimo infierno en vida. Se sintió un verdadero y absoluto estúpido por haber sido un cobarde y no haberse atrevido a confesarle antes lo que sentía, por haberla hecho sufrir tanto con su indecisión.

Gruñó, pasándose una mano por la frente, perlada de sudor. ¡Jodido calor! Él nunca (pero nunca nunca) sudaba, era una de las escasas ventajas de ser medio-demonio. Pero ese día el calor era especialmente asfixiante, entendía que su mujer quisiera ir… al aire, no en vano él solo llevaba puesto su hakama ¡pero no por toda la aldea!

Resopló, observando con satisfacción su trabajo terminado. Ahora, ya podía ir a buscar a su rebelde hembra para domarla como se merecía.

Y le exigiría unas cuantas explicaciones.

Salió de la cabaña, con el torso desnudo. Porque él sí podía hacerlo, era un hombre después de todo, y todos los hombres de la aldea estaban igual que él, con los pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas para intentar mitigar el calor. Pero Kagome no entendía eso, no entendía que, en esa época, una mujer no podía hacer las mismas cosas que un hombre ¡si hasta Sango, con el carácter que se gastaba, le hacía caso en ciertas cosas a Miroku! Además, él solo quería protegerla de todos aquellos buitres que la observaban con descaro. Aunque nadie se atrevía a nada, todos conocían lo terribles que podían llegar a ser él y Miroku cuando de sus respectivas mujeres se trataba, y es que ¡vamos! Había que reconocerlo, Kagome y Sango eran las mujeres más hermosas de toda la aldea. Sobre todo Kagome.

Sonrió arrogante mientras rondaba entre las casas, buscando el aroma de su esposa. Sus orejas se movieron al percibir chillidos emocionados y murmullos femeninos a su paso, haciendo que su irritación creciera. ¿Es que nunca se cansarían de acosarlo? Oyó unos pasitos vacilantes detrás de él. Los ignoró—. Señor InuYasha… —Se detuvo y, con un bufido, se dio la vuelta. La chica soltó una risita tonta.

—¿Qué?—soltó de manera brusca. Ella se acercó un poco más a él, inclinándose de forma sutil, dejándole ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Rodó los ojos y, al hacerlo, vio a la pequeña Rin jugando alegremente con algunos niños de la aldea. Ignorando a la chica que se le estaba insinuando de forma llamativa, se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia la pelinegra—. ¡Rin!—La aludida dejó de jugar y lo miró, con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, señor InuYasha!

—¿Has visto a Kagome?—Rin arrugó el ceño un momento para luego volver a sonreírle.

—Se quedó en la pradera que hay cerca del río. No quiso venir conmigo. —InuYasha frunció los labios y hacia allí se dirigió.

¡Kagome tonta! ¡Solo a ella se le ocurría quedarse sola y desprotegida en mitad del bosque! Menos mal que siempre la obligaba a salir con su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando por culpa de la potente luz del sol ¿se había quedado dormida? ¡Oh no! ¡InuYasha la mataría! Se sentó de golpe, sacudiendo su voluminosa y rizada melena azabache para retirar las hojas caídas que habían ido a parar a su pelo—. Una humana. —Se congeló. Tragando saliva, palpó el suelo, aferrando el arco en su mano y cogiendo una flecha con la otra. Lentamente, se giró, descubriendo a un demonio en forma humana, relamiéndose los labios—. No sabía que por aquí hubiese mujeres hermosas. Mmmm… me servirás de aperitivo—deslizó sus ojos por toda la figura de Kagome—, en más de un sentido. —Rápidamente, ella se puso en pie, con el arco en alto, mirando amenazadoramente para el demonio.

—Atrévete y te purifico—amenazó. Él alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Eres una sacerdotisa, acaso? No vistes como una… —olfateó el aire—, ni hueles como una.

—Me salgo de lo común—dijo, tensando aún más la cuerda del arco—. _Estúpida, estúpida. ¿Por qué no habré vuelto con Rin? _

—No me digas. —El yôkai dio un paso hacia ella y Kagome soltó la flecha, que impactó contra el brazo de su enemigo, tiñéndolo todo de un aura rosada.

—La próxima irá directa a tu corazón. —Él se limitó a arrancar la flecha, viendo como su brazo había quedado totalmente inmovilizado. Vaya que era poderosa, esta mujer.

—Eres… intrigante. —Se acercó otro paso y Kagome preparó una segunda flecha. Justo en ese momento, una ligera brisa echó su cabellera hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello, en cuya base se distinguían dos cicatrices en forma circular. El demonio llevó su mirada hacia allí y rio.

—Así que eso era… por eso tienes energía demoníaca flotando a tu alrededor: eres la compañera de un demonio. ¿Te ha dejado sola? ¿Te ha abandonado? ¿Dónde…

—Justo detrás de ti, bastardo. —El demonio sintió unas garras incrustarse en su espalda y desgarrar su corazón. Emitió un sonido ahogado al tiempo que InuYasha sacaba el brazo de su cuerpo. Con un gruñido de fastidio, vio como el cadáver caía al suelo, desintegrándose al instante. Se sacudió el brazo, para desembarazarse de la sangre que le manchaba la piel.

Malditos bastardos degenerados. Se dedicaba a purgar el bosque una vez a la semana para que los demonios no se acercasen a la aldea, pero de vez en cuando algún incauto se aventuraba a entrar en sus territorios. Y siempre era para lo mismo.

—InuYasha… —La voz de su esposa lo trajo de vuelta. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la levantó en el aire, inspeccionándola minuciosamente, cerciorándose de que no estaba herida—. Estoy bien… —balbuceó ella. Pero el temblor que recorría su pequeño cuerpo la delataba.

Con otro gruñido, InuYasha la puso en el suelo y la abrazó, con fuerza. Kagome le correspondió pasando los brazos por su espalda. Había sentido miedo, mucho miedo—. Tonta—susurró en su oído—, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes sola por el bosque?

—Lo sé—contestó, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Se apretó contra él e InuYasha se tensó. Las reacciones que le provocaba esa mujer eran para matarlo.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?—Kagome negó.

—Nada. —InuYasha resopló.

—Kagome…

—No me pasa nada.

—¡Y una leche! ¡Llevas unos días la mar de extraña! ¡¿Y qué ha sido la escenita de hoy?!

—¡Hacía calor ¿vale?! ¡Tenía que hacer algo…

—¡¿Y pasearte por toda la aldea medio desnuda es…

—¡No se me veía NADA! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que me vieses… —Un pequeño rubor acudió a las mejillas de InuYasha.

—¡Soy tu marido y tengo ese derecho! ¡Pero no los demás!

—¡Siempre me vestía así hace años y no parecía molestar a nadie!

—¡Sí! ¡Y no sabes la de veces que tuve que amenazarles con cast- —Se interrumpió al ver como su mujer estallaba en llanto. Sorprendido, se separó de ella ¡por todos los dioses! ¡Qué rara estaba esa mujer! Y no estaba… ya saben... en _esos_ días.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Kagome, poniéndose en cuclillas y enterrando la cabeza en los brazos, encima de las rodillas. Una posición que había adoptado para llorar. InuYasha se agachó a su lado y le frotó la espalda con movimientos algo torpes. Nunca había sido bueno consolando, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, especialmente a la suya—. Es que yo… —sollozo—, y-yo… —Gruñó ante tantos tartamudeos—. Nada. —Le apretó la cadera, con cuidado de no dañar la yukata rosa pálido que tan bien le quedaba, era la favorita de Kagome.

—Kagome… —Luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la angustia invadiéndolo al oír los sollozos ahogados de la que era su esposa—. No llores… por favor, no… ¡sabes que no me gusta verte llorar!—gritó, desesperado. Ella alzó sus ojos, hinchados, rojos y llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo directamente. InuYasha tragó saliva y la abrazó, sentándose en el suelo y atrayéndola a su regazo, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad—. ¿Qué pasa, mi sacerdotisa?—Gimió al oír ese sobrenombre. Sí que debía estar realmente preocupado para llamarla de aquel modo.

—Na-nada.

—Kagome… —advirtió.

—So-solo que… echo de menos… —InuYasha se tensó. No hacía falta que terminara la frase—. Olvídalo—le sonrió, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas—. Debe ser porque… en unos días… bueno… Es igual. —Intentó levantarse pero él se lo impidió.

—En unos días qué—suspiró, sabiendo que su terco marido no la iba a soltar hasta que contestase.

—Es el cumpleaños de Sôta. —Silencio.

—¿Quieres volver?—Kagome lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Claro que no! Solo… estoy algo decaída… y… —Sin previo aviso, su esposo la dejó libre y le dio la espalda, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Inu-

—No me esperes despierta. —Y desapareció entre los árboles del bosque. Kagome lo vio irse, aterrorizada. Lo llamó incontables veces, desgarrándose la garganta. No soportaría que InuYasha la abandonara.

* * *

—Komori, Komori. —Las niñas pinchaban una y otra vez las mejillas de su dormido hermanito, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel del bebé. Sango no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Venga, niñas, dejen a su hermano. —Las dos la miraron y parpadearon. Su padre las cogió en brazos.

—Hagan caso a su madre. Además, es hora de dormir.

—¡Cuento, cuento!—Miroku sonrió enternecido a ese par de diablillas. Sango lo observó con ojos llenos de ternura mientras el embobado de su marido las metía en el futón y las arropaba, para ponerlas a dormir.

—Había una vez…

—¡MIROKU!—El desgarrador grito los sobresaltó. Komori se despertó, comenzando a llorar. Justo cuando Sango iba a cogerlo en brazos, alguien entró a toda prisa en su casa y se abalanzó sobre su marido.

Sango abrió la boca al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga—. ¿Kagome?—Ella no pareció escucharla, inmersa como estaba en zarandear a Miroku y en gritar no-sé-qué de que estaba sola.

Con delicadeza, volvió a dejar al bebé en el futón, ya más calmado, y se acercó a ellos. Con fuerza pero sin brusquedad, colocó las manos en la cintura de su amiga y tiró para apartarla de su esposo antes de que lo asfixiase—. Kagome ¿qué…

—¡Se ha ido!—Volvió a llorar, ahora arrodillada en el suelo—. ¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¡He estado insoportable, no le hecho caso y ahora… se ha ido!

—Kagome ¿quién se ha ido?—preguntó Miroku, sin entender. Ella lo miró, con una expresión de absoluta angustia.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Me ha dejado!—El llanto se reanudó. Sus mejores amigos se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Con una mirada, Miroku se llevó a sus hijos a la otra habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

—Kagome… ven aquí. —Sango la abrazó.

—¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido y me ha abandonado! ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo podría amar a una idiota como yo?

—¡Basta!—La sacudió violentamente, consiguiendo que dejase de llorar. Respiró hondo—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado. —Entre sollozos, Kagome le refirió lo acontecido en el bosque. Cuando terminó, Sango hizo una mueca.

—No creo que te haya dejado, Kagome, seguramente solo necesita pensar, sabes que siempre se pierde en el bosque cuando quiere estar solo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Esta vez ha sido distinto! Él… él… —Sango la abrazó, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos. Susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, Kagome cayó dormida. Cuando Miroku fue a ver, su amiga se agitaba en un sueño intranquilo, apoyada sobre su mujer.

Con otra mirada, Sango le indicó que mañana a primera hora tenía que ir a hablar URGENTEMENTE con InuYasha.

Antes de que la matademonios hiciese uso de su genio para pedir explicaciones.

* * *

Cansado como nunca por no haber dormido nada y por la tensión acumulada de la tarde anterior, InuYasha entró en su casa, esperando encontrar a su mujer dormida en el futón que ambos compartían, pero la cabaña estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño ¿dónde se habría metido? Era demasiado temprano como para que empezase con sus deberes de sacerdotisa, a no ser que Kaede la hubiese mandado llamar para alguna cosa. Sin embargo, no había indicios de que hubiese dormido allí.

¿Estaría con Sango y Miroku? Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para salir a buscarla, su mejor amigo entró en la cabaña—. ¡Vaya! Así que has vuelto.

—¿Sabes donde está Kagome?

—Buenos días, Miroku, bonito día ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal has dormido? Genial, InuYasha, gracias, buenos días a ti también. —InuYasha alzó una ceja y gruñó.

—Miroku…

—Ya, ya. —Hizo un gesto con la mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Está en casa, con Sango. Llegó ayer noche hecha un mar de lágrimas gritando que la habías abandonado. —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde ha sacado semejante idea?!—Miroku arqueó las cejas.

—Dímelo tú. La dejaste en medio del bosque, en mitad de una crisis nerviosa ¿qué quieres que piense?—¡Mierda!

—No pretendía… ¡Solo quería darle una sorpresa!—Miroku ladeó la cabeza e InuYasha enrojeció. Había hablado de más—. ¡Da igual! Voy a buscarla. —Se colocó a toda prisa sus prendas superiores y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña.

Llegó justo a tiempo de ver a su mujer salir con las gemelas cogidas de sus manos. Se plantó ante ella de un salto y la agarró del brazo. Kagome se sobresaltó—. ¿Inu…

—Vamos. —La obligó a subirse a su espalda y se fue saltando entre las cabañas.

Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato, Kagome, acurrucada sobre la ancha espalda, no se atrevía a moverse, por miedo a que aquello fuese una alucinación. Cuando por fin se detuvo la carrera, se asomó tímidamente por encima del hombro de su marido: quedó muda.

Se encontraban en un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles cuyas ramas resguardaban bien de la luz del sol, retorciéndose de tal manera que parecían formar un techo bajo el azul del cielo. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas caídas y amarillentas, mezcladas con algunas marrones y otras rojizas, formando un manto colorido sobre el suelo—. InuYasha ¿qué…

—Quería animarte—soltó de golpe, desviando la vista ruborizado. Con algo de vacilación, continuó—. No me gusta que llores, menos si es por mi causa…

—¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!—exclamó de pronto Kagome. Su corazón estaba henchido de felicidad. InuYasha suspiró y se acercó a ella. Despacio, le acarició con una dulzura poco usual en él una de sus mejillas.

—Sí que la tengo—dijo con voz suave—. Por mi culpa estás aquí, por mi culpa abandonaste tu mundo, tu hogar y a tu familia. No tenía ningún derecho, Kagome, no tenía derecho a despojarte de tus seres queridos y aún así…

—¡No, eso no es así! ¡Yo tomé mis propias decisiones! ¡Decidí que no podía vivir sin ti! ¡Decidí que quería pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado! ¡Decidí… —La voz se le cortó en cuanto InuYasha la abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello y apretándola contra él.

—¿Me perdonas, Kagome? Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras, y ayer… —Ella sollozó, negando con la cabeza.

—Perdóname tú a mí—susurró. InuYasha deslizó los labios por su pelo y su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, rozándolos para luego besarla con necesidad. Kagome le correspondió de la misma forma, bebiendo de su boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Nos quedamos aquí todo el día?—murmuró InuYasha contra los labios femeninos—. Sé que te encanta revolcarte en las hojas. —Kagome no pudo evitar reír. Así que lo recordaba, recordaba lo bien que se lo pasaban ella y Sôta tirándose sobre los montículos de hojas que su abuelo tardaba tiempo en amontonar. Aunque supuso que él lo decía con doble intención.

Separándose unos centímetros de él, le sonrió de forma pícara—. Sobre todo si estoy desnuda. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que dejaban asomar sus colmillos, InuYasha le deshizo el lazo de la yukata rosa pálido que tan bien marcaba sus curvas.

Nunca hizo una mejor compra con esa prenda.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda delante de él, deslizó sus garras por los senderos que tan bien conocía, mientras ella se dedicaba a su vez a desnudarlo a él.

Se sonrieron cómplices antes de lanzarse a devorar la boca del otro.

Y tan solo un claro lleno de hojas secas sería testigo de lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

**Fin Leaves**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **¡no sé de donde salió eso! ¡Lo juro! Sentido: cero, T.T. Pero esto es lo único que dio de sí mi imaginación. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien, así que mejor los dejo.

Pásense por el foro, les levantará la moral (?).


	5. Tongue

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota de autor: **¡El último! ¡Venga que puedo! (?).

_To my secret friend_.

* * *

**Tongue**

* * *

El timbre sonó sacándola de su mundo paralelo, uno en el que nadie la fastidiaba y era jodidamente feliz. Con un resoplido, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas en la cartera—. ¡Kagura!—Volvió la cabeza, para mirar a la que la había llamado. Frunció los labios al ver que se trataba de Kagome. Esa niña le crispaba los nervios. No es que le cayera mal, pero tanta dulzura y bondad en una persona no podía ser sano. Aunque mala leche tampoco le faltaba—. Vamos a ir al centro comercial ¿te apuntas?—La miró un momento, para luego negar.

—Gracias, pero no. —Ni de broma. Apreciaba los esfuerzos de la chica porque intentaran llevarse bien, de verdad, pero ella no era Kikyô. Aún no entendía por qué su amiga no la había puesto en su sitio, tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo y oportunidades le sobraban. Pero, simplemente, lo dejaba estar. Además, una de las amigas de Kagome era Rin, una chica que, por lo que sabía, estaba enamorada de su novio.

Se echó la cartera al hombro, alisándose la falda roja de cuadros en el proceso, y pasó al lado del grupo de Kagome. De reojo, miró para Rin, y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca: la chica era bonita, eso no lo podía negar, y Sesshômaru parecía haber desarrollado una especie de aprecio hacia ella. Kagura se imaginaba qué clase de aprecio, pero mil veces (las mil que habían discutido por lo mismo) él le decía que eran imaginaciones suyas y que su novia era ella, no Rin.

Kagura se preguntaba cuánto duraría la farsa. A Kikyô no le había durado ni dos meses. Cuando su amiga regresó de sus vacaciones de verano en Okinawa, se encontró con que el interés de su ahora ex se había desviado hacia Kagome. Tampoco había sido algo repentino, ya todos en el instituto se esperaban que pasara algo entre el capitán del equipo de kendo y la que era su mejor amiga desde hacía dos años: las muestras de afecto correspondidas, los celos enfermizos, los regalos…

Cuando Kikyô llegó a su casa, diciendo que InuYasha la había dejado por Kagome, Kagura solo pudo pensar "era visto". Su amiga había sido la única que mantenía la esperanza de que su novio la seguía queriendo como al principio. Ese día se pasaron la noche comiendo helado de chocolate y sacándole todos los defectos al menor de los Taisho. Pero Kikyô no se había enfadado, en el fondo ella también se lo esperaba—. Sé que ella le hará feliz, le ha dado cosas que yo no he sabido darle. —Le había dicho Kikyô.

Ahora, solo esperaba a cuando le llegara el turno a ella, a cuando Sesshômaru le diría—. Lo siento, ya no es lo mismo, quiero a otra. —Claro que tratándose de Sesshômaru podía tardar años en admitir sus sentimientos. Si InuYasha era cabezota y orgulloso, lo de Sesshômaru no tenía nombre.

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos, que soltó un grito cuando chocó contra algo duro, cayendo al suelo de culo—. ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!—Exclamó, levantando la vista. Sus ojos rojos como el rubí conectaron con unos zafiros azules, que chispeaban divertidos.

—Has sido tú la que ha chocado conmigo, cariño, y además, me gusta la vista. —Kagura bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de que su generoso pecho desbordaba por el escote de la camisa blanca de manga corta. Rodó los ojos y se incorporó, arreglándose la ropa—. Qué pena…

—Eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías?—El chico amplió su sonrisa.

—Solo contigo, mi amor. —Kagura simuló que vomitaba y él rio—. Ya sabes que espero el día en que dejes a tu novio para poder tenerte. —Kagura alzó las cejas.

—Ni en tus sueños más locos, Bankotsu.

—Eso dicen todas, cielo—dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Kagura bufó y reanudó su camino—. ¡Sabes que soy irresistible, guapa! ¡Tarde o temprano caerás!—Kagura lo ignoró. Tenía un laaaaargo viaje en tren hasta su casa y se negaba a gastarlo en Bankotsu y sus tonterías. Ese tío nunca se cansaba de perseguir mujeres, y ahora le había tocado el turno a ella. Ya podía esperar sentado y poner Kagura en su lista de fracasos.

Llegó a la entrada del instituto, se cambió los zapatos en su casillero. Estaba guardando los reglamentarios cuando la llamaron—. ¡Kagura!—Se topó de bruces con unos atrayentes ojos dorados cuando volteó.

—Oh, eres tú, InuYasha. —Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Él alzó una ceja pero no hizo comentario alguno.

—Toma. —Le tendió un sobre y ella lo cogió con un ademán brusco—. Es la invitación para la fiesta del sábado. El idiota no quería invitarte porque dice que te aburren esos eventos sociales, pero mamá insistió en que tenías que venir. —Kagura apretó los labios ¿ahora Sesshômaru no quería que fuese a sus reuniones sociales? Antes se la pasaba remarcándole lo importante que eran esas fiestas. Un indicio más de que su relación estaba al borde del abismo.

—Gracias. —La guardó en la cartera. InuYasha siguió allí de pie, debatiéndose entre si decir algo o no. Finalmente, suspiró y la miró.

—Sé que no soy el más adecuado para decirte esto pero… No le hagas caso al estreñido de mi hermano. Es un idiota. —Kagura le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. InuYasha se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia había visto a su novia con sus amigas. Kagura vio como le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le daba un buen morreo en los labios, delante de los alumnos que aún pululaban por los casilleros. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Hacía tiempo que Sesshômaru no la besaba de aquella forma.

Lo peor, fue percatarse de la mirada de tristeza y compasión que Rin le dirigió. Kagura quiso gritarle, agarrarla de los pelos y exigirle que se alejase de su novio. Pero en el fondo, sabía que ella no tenía culpa alguna. Rin no se había metido en medio en ningún momento, había sido Sesshômaru el que de pronto empezó a interesarse en ella.

Y eso la llevaba al primer punto ¿cuánto tardaría Sesshômaru en darle puerta?

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio, y eso, a Kagura, la ponía nerviosa. No es que sus hermanos fueran ruidosos, no todo el tiempo, pero tanta calma no era normal. Sobre todo no estando sus padres de por medio. Dejó de prestarle atención al libro de matemáticas y observó a su hermana pequeña, sentada sobre su cama, en la habitación que ambas compartían. Kanna nunca había sido una niña normal, era más bien callada y muy seria. Nunca sonreía sus ojos negros parecían capaz de atravesarte cuando te miraba fijamente.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la silla del escritorio y salió del cuarto. Caminó por el largo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones: Akago dormía en su cuna, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba—. _Crío suertudo_. —De la habitación del final del corredor salía una música estruendosa. Kagura agradeció que Naraku tuviera la puerta cerrada, o sino, no respondía de sus actos. Eso la hizo pensar que sus otros dos hermanos estarían en otra parte de la casa. Ninguno soportaba el heavy metal ni el rock duro de su perturbado hermano mayor.

Se dirigió a la sala, donde Hakudoshi miraba la televisión, aburrido, y Byakuya se entretenía haciendo origami con trozos de papel. ¿Es que nadie en esta familia tenía sangre en las venas? ¿Dónde estaba la fiesta?—. Si tienes hambre, hay cena de ayer en la nevera. —Kagura fulminó a su hermano menor. La amabilidad no era el fuerte en esa familia.

Salió al jardín y enseguida el enorme perro de pelaje marrón rojizo que tenían de mascota le ladró y se acercó a ella, demandando atención. Kagura se agachó a su lado y, con una sonrisa, le acarició la sedosa cabeza—. Eres el único que me quiere, Entei. —El perro menó la cola y sacó la lengua, contento por las caricias. Kagura le rascó las orejas—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, chico?—El perro ladró, con conformidad, y siguió a Kagura dando pequeños saltos. Ella entró en casa y cogió la correa que pendía del perchero de la entrada.

—¿Vas a sacar a Entei?—Asintió distraídamente—. No llegues tarde, mamá y papá querrán hablar con todos cuando llamen. —Volvió a asentir sin hacer mucho caso realmente. Nunca entendería el por qué sus padres quisieron tener tantos hijos, si nunca estaban en casa.

Enganchó la correa al collar del animal y salieron a la calle en dirección al parque. Caminaron un buen rato hasta divisar la verde extensión de hierba. Una vez allí, Kagura lo soltó, dejándolo libre para que corriera. Se sacó una pelota pequeña del bolsillo de la falda y la lanzó. Entei corrió a buscarla y volvió con ella. Kagura se la cogió, sintiendo como la lengua del perro le hacía cosquillas al coger el juguete de entre sus dientes.

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Luego, Entei tiró de su falda para que jugaran a perseguirse. Kagura reía cuando él se ponía sobre sus dos patas traseras y pasaba la lengua por toda su cara. Lejos de darle asco, le encantaba. Al menos, había alguien que sí la quería—. Muy bonito, a mí no me dejas ni acercarme pero ese chucho sí puede dejarte perdida de babas. —Kagura resopló con molestia al oír esa voz. Se levantó.

—Bankotsu ¿es que me persigues?

—Me has pillado, cielo.

—Eres un puto acosador.

—Yo prefiero el término donjuán, si no te importa. Es más… elegante.

—Déjame en paz.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, preciosa. —Kagura bufó—. ¿Dónde está el amargado de tu novio? ¡No me digas que ya te ha dejado por Rin!

—Vete a la mierda. —Dicho esto, cogió a Entei por el collar, dispuesta a largarse de allí.

—Oye no, espera. —Lo ignoró—. Kagura, joder, lo siento. —Ella se volvió, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo…

—Solo eres un cabrón redomado. Adiós.

—¡Espera!—La cogió por el brazo. Kagura lo miró, arqueando las cejas—. Déjame invitarte a algo—dijo, señalando con la cabeza un chiringuito que había pegado a uno de los bordes de la extensión de hierba—. Para disculparmre.

—¿En serio? ¿No será otra de tus tácticas para intentar engatusarme?—Bankotsu rio, soltándola.

—Me has vuelto a pillar. —Kagura se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo. Oírlo reír había sido… agradable. Se encogió de hombros.

—Si pagas tú… —Cambió la dirección de sus pasos hacia las mesas de plástico, seguida por Entei. Bankotsu la siguió, observando el meneo seductor de sus caderas al andar. Kagura era pura dinamita, la fantasía sexual de cualquier adolescente de hormonas revolucionadas. Era demasiado para el estirado de Sesshômaru. Aún no entendía como los hermanos Taisho se habían hecho con las dos bellezas del instituto. Tampoco eran tan guapos…

Con un ademán elegante, Kagura se sentó en una silla vacía. Entei apoyó las patas sobre el reposabrazos y la cabeza sobre estas. Kagura le sonrió y le rascó el morro. Entei ladró. Bankotsu se sentó frente a ella y sonrió al verla sonreír—. Oye, en serio, antes me pasé. Lo siento. —Kagura suspiró.

—Da igual, es cuestión de tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. Bankotsu optó por callar en ese momento. Una camarera se les acercó para tomarles el pedido. Bankotsu pidió una cerveza fría sin alcohol y Kagura una copa de helado con dos cucharas. Cuando la chica se fue, Kagura se lo quedó mirando—. Vale ¿estás enfermo o algo? —Bankotsu la miró, curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—No has intentado ligar con la camarera. —Bankotsu miró para la chica que los había atendido, sorprendido de lo buena que estaba ¿por qué no le habría prestado atención? Volvió a mirar a Kagura y sonrió.

—Es que tu belleza las opaca a todas, nena. —Kagura se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejándole vislumbrar el valle de sus senos.

—No me digas, nene. —El tono juguetón impregnado con algo de burla lo hizo estallar en carcajadas. Kagura era única. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Bankotsu se atrevió a tocar el tema espinoso.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, nena—le guió un ojo y Kagura bufó—, pero, si tan mal van las cosas con tu novio ¿por qué no lo dejas?

—No es tan fácil. —Fue su respuesta automática.

—¿Es porque no quieres ser una segunda Kikyô? ¿No quieres sufrir la humillación que sufrió ella?

—Humillación, ninguna. Para tu información, InuYasha no la despreció en ningún momento, y podría decirse que casi cortaron de mutuo acuerdo. Fueron las malas lenguas las que esparcieron los rumores. —Bankotsu cabeceó.

—Lo sé. —La camarera trajo su comanda y la dejó sobre la mesa. En cuanto se fue a atender a otra mesa, Kagura cogió una de las cucharas y le dio una generosa porción de helado a Entei, quien lo lamió encantado—. ¡Puaj! ¿Cómo puedes soportar que te babee un perro?—Kagura lo miró, divertida.

—¿No te gustan los perros?

—No soy muy amigo de los animales, no. Te dejan perdido de babas o de pelos. A ti parecen gustarte.

—Solo Entei—aclaró ella—. Es el que hace soportable la convivencia con mis hermanos. —Durante unos segundos, Bankotsu la estudió: Kagura parecía una chica fría y sin sentimientos por fuera, pero él la conocía bien. Ambos se habían movido en los mismo círculos sociales desde niños, y Kagura solo era una chica más que anhelaba que alguien la amara. Dio un largo trago a su bebida, observando a través del vaso como ella hundí la segunda cuchara en el helado y se la llevaba a la boca, saboreando el manjar frío. Pudo distinguir como la lengua se movía dentro de su boca, contra la cuchara, arrepañando todo lo que quedaba. Se imaginó lo que esa lengua podría hacer contra la suya. Para alejar esos pensamientos, carraspeó.

—Oye, y… ¿vas a ir el sábado?—Kagura se encogió de hombros, tomando una segunda cucharada.

—Puede.

—¿No te invitaron?

—InuYasha me dio la invitación esta tarde, pero, sinceramente, no me apetece mucho.

—Deberías ir.

—Si voy, sería solo por Izayoi. Se llevaría un disgusto si no lo hago. —Bankotsu asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir: era imposible no querer a Izayoi Taisho, destilaba elegancia y amabilidad por todos los poros de su piel, y con una sonrisa te convencía de cualquier cosa.

—Espero verte, entonces. —Silencio. Kagura continuó dándole helado a Entei y Bankotsu dio otro trago a su vaso—. Esto… y dime ¿qué le has visto exactamente a Sesshômaru?

—Lo quiero—respondió. Luego murmuró—. Aunque no sé si sigue siendo lo mismo. —Bankotsu la escuchó e, interesado, apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—¿Ah si? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—A ti te lo voy a contar. —Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, nena, soy hombre, podría ayudarte.

—No lo creo, nene. —Rio, con ganas. Le estaba gustando este juego.

—Prueba. —Kagura rodó los ojos pero habló.

—Bien. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer una chica cuando ve que su novio se está alejando de ella por culpa de otra?

—Amarrarlo a una cama y demostrarle por qué no puede dejarla. —Kagura bufó.

—Idiota. —Bankotsu meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora en serio. Yo que tú, le daba carpetazo al asunto ¿qué ganas torturándote?

—Mi lugar en el paraíso. —Bankotsu soltó una carcajada, acompañado esta vez de la chica.

—De verdad de la buena, no sé qué pinta Sesshômaru contigo, eres demasiado divertida para su carácter.

—Nunca hago bromas con él. —Bankotsu la miró boquiabierto—. No le gustan, y no las entiende.

—Lo dicho, es un amargado. Ahora entiendo por qué InuYasha y él se llevan tan mal, son polos opuestos al doscientos por cien. —Kagura asintió, acariciando el lomo de Entei.

—¿Entonces? ¿Irás el sábado?—Kagura suspiró.

—Qué remedio. —Terminaron su tentempié envueltos en un agradable silencio y luego Bankotsu la acompañó hasta su casa.

—¡Te veo mañana en clase!—Kagura hizo un gesto con la mano mientras entraba en su casa y Bankotsu sonrió.

Puede que Kagura no fuera una simple diversión, después de todo.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?—Kagura levantó la vista de su almuerzo y asintió a los preocupados ojos de su mejor amiga. No entendía por qué todos decían que Kikyô era un témpano de hielo, si era dulce y amable la mayoría del tiempo. Con la gente que le caía bien, claro.

—Sí—dijo, tras unos segundos de vacilación. Estaban sobre el césped del patio, bajo un cerezo que les proporcionaba sombra. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kagome y Rin con su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaban, claro está, InuYasha—. ¿Y tú?—Kikyô siguió la mirada de su amiga y suspiró con resignación al ver a su ex y a su actual pareja en una actitud típica de enamorados: ella sentada entre sus piernas, siendo abrazada por él, mientras ambos picaban de un enorme bento que se supone ella había hecho para los dos.

—Ya no me molesta, no como antes.

—Ya… —Kagura regresó la atención a su comida.

—Señoritas… —Resopló.

—Bankotsu. —dijo, sin levantar la vista. Kikyô observó la ligera curva que adoptaron los labios de su amiga. Levantándose del suelo, se sacudió la falda.

—Me voy a la biblioteca, quiero repasar unas cosas. —Kagura vio como se iba.

—_Traidora_.

—Al fin solos, nena.

—No por mucho tiempo, nene. —Kagura tapó la caja de su almuerzo e hizo ademán de levantarse. No contó con que Bankotsu la agarrara de la cintura y la sentara sobre sus piernas—. Suéltame—le exigió con voz fría. Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?—Estrechó el agarre, pegándola más a él y rozando sus labios contra su cuello en una caricia íntima. Haciendo gala de una puntería excelente, Kagura le largó un codazo en su parte sensible. Bankotsu aulló de dolor y la soltó.

—Hasta más ver, nene. —Bankotsu la observó irse, con ese contoneo de caderas que lo volvía loco. Sintió como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando. Se dio la vuelta, descubriendo un par de penetrantes ojos dorados. Bankotsu saludó a InuYasha con la mano alegremente.

El timbre sonó, haciendo a los estudiantes entrar de nuevo en el edificio—. ¿InuYasha?—El aludido miró a los preocupados ojos chocolates de su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

—No es nada, preciosa. —Kagome hizo una mueca. Conocía a su novio, cada gesto y expresión. Y la que tenía ahora indicaba problemas. Se aseguraría de pegarse a él el resto del día para que no se metiese en líos.

Las últimas dos horas de clase pasaron lenta y tortuosamente. Bankotsu sonrió, pensando una nueva forma de abordar a Kagura. Iba tranquilamente por el pasillo, que no se dio cuenta de la mano que lo tomó de la camisa obligándolo a entrar en una aula vacía. Encaró a su agresor, encontrándose con los amenazadores ojos dorados de InuYasha—. ¿Qué quieres, Taisho?

—Seré breve—dijo, irguiéndose en toda su altura. Bankotsu hizo lo mismo, tensando los músculos. Por muy pelele que pudiera parecer, InuYasha era fuerte y rápido, la única vez que se habían peleado, había tenido una derrota humillante frente a él por culpa de haberlo subestimado. No volvería a cometer ese error—. No sé qué líos te traes con Kagura, ni me importa, pero aléjate de ella. —Bankotsu alzó una ceja.

—¿Celoso, Taisho? ¿Es que ahora te gusta Kagura?—dijo, burlón. InuYasha torció el gesto.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, idiota. Sesshômaru puede llegar a ser peor que yo, lo conozco bien. A ambos no nos gusta que toquen lo que es nuestro. Yo me conformé en su día con darte una paliza por andar toqueteando a Kagome, Sesshômaru no será tan benevolente. Puede convertir tu vida en un infierno si se lo propone.

—¿Me estás amenazando?—InuYasha bufó.

—No, te estoy advirtiendo. Deja en paz a Kagura, al menos hasta que corte con el idiota. Después, por mí como si os revolcáis por toda la ciudad. —Oyó la voz de Kagome llamarlo y se giró.

—¿A qué tanta preocupación por mí? Me halagas.

—No quiero tener que aguantar más líos en casa. Además, Kagura me cae bien, piensa en el compromiso en el que la pones a ella también con tus juegos. —Dicho esto, salió del aula.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!—Bankotsu salió y se alejó de la pareja. Lo cierto es que InuYasha tenía su punto.

El sábado hablaría con Kagura.

* * *

Balanceó el pie al ritmo de la suave música de ambiente, aburrida. Tenía un vaso de refresco en la mano y sus ojos vagaban por toda la estancia. Sesshômaru prácticamente la había ignorado desde que llegó. No había ido a buscarla, tuvo que coger un taxi para llegar hasta la casa de los Taisho y luego mantener una falsa y rígida sonrisa hasta que su novio le dijo que tenía asuntos que atender la dejó sola. Kagura quiso chillar en ese momento. Se contuvo, adoptó una pose de dignidad y se replegó a un rincón del salón, sin molestarse en ser simpática.

Se sobresaltó al notar como alguien tocaba su hombro—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. —Era Kagome. Kagura la había observado ir de aquí para allá, del brazo de InuYasha, derrochando energía por los cuatro costados. Los invitados se sentían cómodos en su presencia y Kagura debía admitir que la chica sabía moverse entre la gente. Además, estaba espectacular con ese vestido color marfil. Las finas tiras se adherían a sus hombros y la tela dibujaba un escote perfectamente cuadrado sobre sus pechos, sin llegar a mostrar nada. La prenda se le pegaba a su delgada y pequeña figura, resaltando la estrecha cintura y cayendo recto hasta el inicio de las rodillas. Los zapatos de tacón negros realzaban sus piernas y el cabello azabache rizado caía en cascada por su espalda hasta la mitad de la misma. Iba sin maquillar, no llevaba pendientes, pero sí un colgante con el nombre de InuYasha y una pulsera ancha dorada en una de sus muñecas.

Kagura se sintió una don nadie ante tanto derroche de inocente sensualidad. Ahora entendía por qué InuYasha se había fijado en ella. Kagome prometía diversión y felicidad en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates, siempre brillantes y llenos de entusiasmo. A diferencia de Kikyô, cuyos ojos cafés, casi negros, era dos lagunas calculadoras y siempre alerta. A pesar de que luego podía llegar a ser sumamente amable y dulce. Pero solo si la conocías lo suficiente—. ¿Kagura?—Parpadeó y enrojeció al percatarse de que llevaba un buen rato observándola. Enfadada, se dio la vuelta, dando un sorbo a su vaso—. No quería incomodarte, ya me voy. —Kagura la vio sorprendida.

—¡Espera!—Ni siquiera supo por qué la tomó de la muñeca, solo no quería volver a quedarse sola entre tantos desconocidos—. Perdóname tú a mí. —Kagome le sonrió ampliamente. Cogiéndola de la mano, la arrastró hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras que subían al piso superior. Allí se sentó y le señalo a Kagura que hiciera lo mismo. Titubeando, Kagura se sentó con cuidado en el escalón, acomodando su vestido verde agua, que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos rubí.

—¿No te aburren estos eventos?—preguntó su acompañante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos—. No quería venir, pero InuYasha insistió en que tenía que acompañarlo, que así se le haría más llevadero. Tampoco pude decirle que no a la señora Izayoi.

—Te entiendo—dijo Kagura, con un suspiro—, yo tampoco quería venir, pero InuYasha me dijo que Izayoi había insistido en que viniese.

—¿Sesshômaru no te invitó?—Kagura negó y Kagome la observó con tristeza.

—Últimamente, casi ni hablamos. —Dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Sabes? Yo no le caigo bien a Sesshômaru, creo que él prefería a Kikyô. —Kagura la miró—. Aunque tampoco me extraña, ella es… perfecta. A veces me pregunto por qué InuYasha la dejó por mí, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la quería.

—No tanto. —Kagura estaba sorprendida de lo bien que podía hablar con Kagome. La chica no era tan empalagosa como creía—. En el tiempo que estuvo con Kikyô, nunca rio como lo hace contigo. Ella tampoco le permitía las muestras de afecto en público, es muy tímida en ese aspecto. —Kagome le sonrió, agradecida.

—No te amargues por lo de Sesshômaru. El tiempo lo cura todo y, si de verdad lo quieres y él a ti, ya verás como todo se arregla. —Kagura hizo una mueca.

—No creo que se arregle. —Los ojos de Kagura se fijaron en una figura alta y ancha, de cabello negro y hechizantes ojos azules. Kagome se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad con alguien que sí te merezca.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Es por Rin?—Kagome negó.

—Rin no tiene nada que ver. De hecho, está pensando en cambiarse de instituto e irse a vivir con su abuela. No sabes lo mal que lo está pasando con todo esta situación. —Kagura asintió.

—Puedo imaginármelo. —Los ojos de Bankotsu dieron con los de ella y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Kagura le sonrió de vuelta y se levantó—. Si me disculpas. —Kagome la vio irse tras el chico con una sonrisa. Esperaba haber hecho una nueva amiga.

* * *

—Hoy estás arrebatadora, nena. —Kagura le siguió el juego.

—Ya lo sé, nene. —Bankotsu rio.

—¿Has pensado en mí?

—No eres el centro de mi universo.

—¿Ah no? Qué decepción. —Fingió tristeza y Kagura rio. En un segundo, se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Bankotsu, con sus labios rozándose—. Puedo cambiar eso.

—Suéltame, Bankotsu—dijo, con la respiración entrecortada. Bankotsu negó.

—Antes, haré esto. —Sin previo aviso, dejó caer su boca contra la de ella. Kagura gimió, sintiendo la lengua de Bankotsu pasearse libremente por el interior de su cavidad. ¡Dios! Hacía tanto tiempo que no la besaban de esa forma que ya ni sabía lo que se sentía.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Alarmada al oír la voz de su novio, Kagura se separó de Bankotsu. Sesshômaru los observaba a ambos con absoluta calma y frialdad, taladrándolos con su mirada dorada. Kagura no supo qué decir, fue Bankotsu el que habló.

—Nada, simplemente aprecio lo que tú no sabes. —Sesshômaru tensó el rostro.

—Tú, conmigo, ahora. —Agarró a Kagura del brazo y se la llevó. La condujo por todo el salón hasta el estudio, donde los encerró a ambos—. Exijo una explicación. —Enfadada por como le había tratado, Kagura lo miró con arrogancia.

—¿No te lo ha dicho Bankotsu? Estaba rememorando lo que se siente al saberse apreciada por alguien. —Sesshômaru endureció la mirada.

—¿Me acusas de no tratarte bien, acaso?

—No acuso, Sesshômaru, afirmo. Tú y yo nos hemos convertido en perfectos desconocidos. Me tratas como si fuera una simple conocida en vez de tu novia, y ya no aguanto más. —Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta dar por terminada esa relación y reanudar lo que había iniciado con Bankotsu en el jardín. Sin embargo, se vio acorralada contra la pared, con los fríos labios de Sesshômaru besándola. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza, debatiéndose para liberarse, consiguiendo separarlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Mejor?—Kagura montó en cólera.

—¡Deja ya de joderme la existencia, Sesshômaru! ¡Déjame ser libre y vete con Rin!—Un ligero atisbo de sorpresa apareció en los ojos dorados del hombre—. ¡¿Qué te creías, que no me había dado cuenta?! ¡¿Que era tonta?! ¡Todo el jodido instituto lo sabe! ¡Todo el jodido barrio lo sabe! ¡El único mono que no se había dado cuenta aún eres tú! ¡Puede que tu orgullo esté dispuesto a joderme el resto de mi vida, Sesshômaru, pero no así el mío! ¡Así que me largo! ¡Hemos terminado!—Abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón y salió dando grandes zancadas. Divisó a Bankotsu hablando con el hijo de un socio de su padre. Se acercó a él, lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta, y lo besó apasionadamente. Bankotsu tardó un poco en responder, sorprendido—. Vámonos de aquí. —Encantado con la idea, Bankotsu le pasó el brazo por la cintura y ambos abandonaron la mansión Taisho.

InuYasha bufó al verlos marchar—. Ya era hora. —Kagome soltó una risita a su lado, cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Habrá sido un gran golpe para el ego de Sesshômaru.

—Bah, el muy idiota se lo merece. Kagura era demasiado buena para él.

—Lo mismo dices de Rin.

—Bueno, vale, cualquiera es demasiado buena para Sesshômaru.

—Mmm… No sé qué decirte… Es alto, guapo, varonil… —InuYasha la cogió por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y atacando sus labios con fuerza.

—Sube conmigo a mi habitación y te demostraré lo varonil que puedo llegar a ser—le susurró con voz sensual al oído. Kagome rio, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

Se alegraba por Kagura y Bankotsu.

* * *

—¿Adonde te gustaría ir, nena?

—Adonde tú me lleves, nene. —El zafiro chocó contra el rubí, dentro de un coche deportivo último modelo. Sus ocupantes se sonrieron cómplices antes de volver a besarse con urgencia.

Por fin, Kagura había encontrado algo de diversión en su miserable existencia. Rezaría por poder sentir esa lengua sobre su piel el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

**Fin Tongue**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** ¡madre del amor hermoso! ¡Qué largo me ha salido! Ahí les queda. Opinen.

Pásense por el foro. Sus glándula de la diversión se lo agradecerá (?).


End file.
